Single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) have emerged as the marker of choice for genome wide association studies and genetic linkage studies. Building SNP maps of the genome will provide the framework for new studies to identify the underlying genetic basis of complex diseases such as cancer, mental illness and diabetes. Identification of the genetic polymorphisms that contribute to susceptibility for common diseases will facilitate the development of diagnostics and therapeutics, see Carlson et al., Nature 429:446-452 (2004). Whole-genome association studies may be used to identify polymorphisms with disease associations. These studies require the analysis of much denser panels of markers than are required for linkage analysis in families and benefit from technologies that facilitate the analysis of hundreds of thousands of polymorphisms, see, The International HapMap Consortium, Nature 426, 789-796 (2003).